The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing frame structure for bicycle, which comprises a front frame unit, a bottom forks unit pivoted to the front frame unit, and a shock-absorbing device connected between the front frame unit and the bottom forks unit.
Nowadays, more and more people would like to use a bicycle as a personal transportation vehicle. Riding a bicycle neither consumes fuel nor causes pollution. Further, using a bicycle as one's personal transportation vehicle can simultaneously exercise the body. However, it is not comfortable to ride a bicycle over an uneven road surface. Because regular bicycles have not means to stop transmission of shocks from the wheels to the saddle. To an old person, the back may ache quickly when riding a bicycle.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the shock-absorbing frame structure for bicycle comprises a front frame unit formed of a head tube, a down tube, a seat tube, and a top tube, a bottom forks unit pivoted to the front frame unit, and a shock-absorbing device coupled between the front frame unit and the bottom forks unit. According to another aspect of the present invention, the seat tube has a seat pillar for holding a saddle, and a top end for holding a seat back. According to still another aspect of the present invention, quick-release locks are provided for locking the saddle and the seat back.